


One Piece PETs: Tango

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [150]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our favorite tiger & crane dancing the tango. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Tango

**One Piece PETs: Tango**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The tango is one of the most sacred dances known to Man and Animal Person. It is a dance of passion, shared between a couple.

 

   At the moment, a certain Tiger and Crane are sharing this enticing dance. Brook was there to provide musical accompaniment. Robin and Zoro moved in time with the melody.

 

"Thank you for taking me out here, Zoro," Robin spoke up. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Robin."

 

"Yohoho!" Brook chortled. "This calls for a fitting song!"

 

Then, he held up his violin and he began to play "El Choclo". Zoro took Robin's wings in his paws.

 

"Ready?" he asked.

 

"Whenever you are," Robin answered.

 

Zoro smiled as he and Robin started to dance.

 

"You're quite the dancer," Robin commented.

 

"You're not too bad yourself," Zoro added.

 

"Thank you," Robin replied. "so, how did you get to be so good?"

 

"Eh," Zoro shrugged. "Being a swordsman isn't always about lifting weights. You gotta be quick on your feet, too, you know."

 

"That's true," Robin agreed. "No wonder your movements are so fluid."

 

"Thanks," Zoro said. "I try."

 

   Next, Brook began playing "Dance Me to the End of Love". That's when things began to slow down a little. Zoro and Robin looked each other in the eyes. They stepped back, front, sideways, and (even though it wasn't really heard of in a tango) Zoro even twirled Robin a bit. The latter didn't mind, so long as she was having fun with the former. Zoro smiled as he and Robin kept dancing. Which is rare, because he's almost never this happy. Robin just has that effect over him.

 

Nearby, Chopper happened to be watching.

 

"Wow," he spoke in awe. "They really know how to move!"

 

That's when Usopp came out.

 

"Chopper, what are you--" he started, though Chopper promptly shushed him.

 

"Look," the little reindeer whispered, pointing to the couple.

 

Next, Usopp saw Robin dancing with Zoro.

 

"Holy crap, they're good...!" he whispered.

 

"Totally," Chopper concurred. "I didn't think Zoro could dance like that."

 

"Makes you wonder what else we don't know about him," Usopp added.

 

"Yeah," Chopper agreed.

 

Now, we cut back over to Zoro and Robin, who are now dancing to "Sway" by Dean Martin.

 

_When marimba rhythms start to play,  
Dance with me, make me sway_

 

At that instant, Zoro dipped Robin. She gasped in surprise before laughing, causing Zoro to smile, too.

 

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

 

Chopper and Usopp continued watching. At that point, Franky came and saw them dancing.

 

"Damn," he said. "They're not bad."

 

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease_

 

The swordsman and the historian proceeded to amaze the others with their dance. Soon, Luffy and Nami came and saw them, too.

 

"Ooh! I didn't know Zoro could Tango!" exclaimed Luffy.

 

"Me, neither!" Nami added.

 

_When we dance, you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

 

Robin and Zoro didn't pay the others any mind. Yes, they knew they were there...however, they decided to go ahead and give them a show.

 

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

 

Everyone was thrilled; Luffy even whistled for them.

 

_Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway, I go weak_

 

Brook continued playing his violin.

 

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins_

 

Zoro twirled Robin a bit before they kept dancing.

 

_Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

 

"God bless Dean Martin," spoke Usopp. "One of the best."

 

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

 

Robin continued looking Zoro in the eyes as they danced. To her, they were only two people in the whole world, right now.

 

_Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway, I go weak_

 

That is the magic of Tango. Once you're caught in its spell, there's no stopping it. Not that Robin and Zoro wanted it to stop.

 

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins_

 

The others watched them, smiling wistfully. Heck, even Sanji was watching.

 

"I gotta admit," he started, "Moss-head's not that bad."

 

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, Sanji," spoke Nami.

 

"Yeah, cuz usually, you'd throw a fit over something like this," Luffy added. "That's really mature of you."

 

"You're right..." Sanji concurred. "Damn, I must be going soft!"

 

"And just like that, he's back," Usopp muttered.

 

"Yup," agreed Franky. "I knew it was too good to be true."

 

"Oh, well," Nami shrugged. "it was nice while it lasted."

 

Now, back to the dancing couple.

 

_Make me thrill as only you know how_  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
(Sway me now...) 

 

They were finishing up their dance as the song was about to end.

 

_You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

 

Everyone applauded.

 

"That was great, you guys!" Nami cheered.

 

"Thank you," said Robin. "We're glad you enjoyed it."

 

"Zoro, where'd you learn to dance like that?" Luffy asked. "I never knew you could Tango!"

 

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me," Zoro answered. "Not that I'd tell you most things, anyway."

 

"Aw~!" Luffy pouted. "No fair!"

 

"That's part of the adventure," Zoro told him. "If I told you, then it would be boring, now wouldn't it?"

 

"...Yeah, I guess," Luffy agreed. "Still would've been nice to know."

 

"Whatever," spoke Zoro.

 

   Anyhoo, the magic of Tango is a powerful one. When its spell will be cast again is anyone's guess. Though, when that time comes, it will be a sight to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
